Count on me
by percabethforever88
Summary: In this story, three girls will have to fight their fears to solve a new Percy Jackson case.
1. The start

Count on me

Chapter 1

Laila's P.O.V.

That night, Laila had had trouble going to sleep. All day the weather had been horrible, with rain pouring down on the little village of Urla. The wind hadn't been any better. When Laila finally got to close her eyes, she didn't have any dreams. That way, Laila was special. She never had dreams nor nightmares, so normally, her sleep was peaceful. But not tonight.

Laila was having one of her dreamless sleeps, when she shuddered and stood up. Cold air hit her face and her bare arms. She flipped her legs over the bed and sat down. She then went to her wardrobe and got a jacket. She walked back to her bed but froze on her tracks. Literally. Ice went from her feet, up her legs and all the way to her stomach. In the open window in front of her there was a silhouette that shined with pale light. But she couldn't make out her features really well in the dark. The ice started to go up her neck, and suddenly everything went black.

Michelle's P.O.V.

Michelle was worried. She had been all weekend, since word had come out that her best friend, Kiara and her older sister had disappeared. Michelle had tried to contact them, but got nothing to prove that they were still on their house. Today was the moment of truth. If Kiara didn't come to school, she will have to give up hope. She shivered.

Michelle's mother brought the car to a stop, and Michelle went out of the SUV. She waved her mother goodbye, and turned to got to her school. She never got there. When she was about thirty meters away from her classroom, something shiny appeared to her right. Michelle turned, only to see the light going into a dark room that Michelle was sure hadn't been there before. Even though, she followed.

From inside, the room looked as weird as the outside. The floor was all dusty and some boxes covered the broken wallpapers. But Michelle wasn't paying attention. The light had disappeared, and as Michelle was about to exit the room, the air seemed to fold in front of her and a girl about her age shimmered into existence. She had really bright hair the color of snow, and beautiful, delicate features. Her skin seemed to be made of ice, thought that was impossible.

'At least' she said. Her ice blue eyes gleamed with evilness. She reached out to take Michelle's hand, but she backed away.

'Who are you?' asked Michelle. 'What are you doing in my school?'

The girl didn't answer. Instead, she laughed. 'I see. My lord was right to choose you, at least. The other two, I don't think they are worthy.' She moved in closer to Michelle. 'As for who I am, I think you should know. Haven't you been learning Greek mythology in your history class?'

'Yes' Michelle remembered now. The Greek mythology was one of her favorites, and she knew all its gods by heart thank to a saga called Percy Jackson. 'You're Kione, goddess of snow and freezing dragons.'

Chapter 2

Kiara's P.O.V.

She shouldn't have oppened her mouth. She knew the instant she oppened it. Only sarcasm came out of it.

'Hello?' She was tied with ropes to chair, wich was smartly also tied to the wall. She started kicking randomly to whatever was at her feet's reach. Then she heard footsteps and daylight came from somewhere over her right. She asked again:

'Hello? I don't suppose anyone can tell me why I'm tied up to some random chair?' As nobody offered information, she sighed. 'Ok. I guess that's a 'no''


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2

Kiara's P.O.V.

She shouldn't have oppened her mouth. She knew the instant she oppened it. Only sarcasm came out of it.

'Hello?' She was tied with ropes to a chair, wich was smartly also tied to the wall. She started kicking randomly to whatever was at her feet's reach. Then she heard footsteps and a really faint daylight came from somewhere over her right. She asked again:

'Hello? I don't suppose anyone can tell me why I'm tied up to some random chair?' As nobody offered information, she sighed. 'Ok. I guess that's a 'no'' She tried to turn her chair so she would be able to see her captor. Of course, being her she will probably fall, but... That's when she hit the floor.

'Ouch' a masculine voice said. 'That must have hurt. Not that I really care.' Kiara felt a pair of strong arms lifting her off the ground. The cloth that had been covering her eyes was taken away.

'So that's why everything was dark' She decided. She turned around and was about to make some sarcastic coment, when she saw him.

Her first though? _Oh, gods. He's handsome._ She stood there, frozen in place, unable to make her voice work. _Who_ _ **is**_ _he?_ He had brown long hair _well, at least for a boy_ with matching brown eyes. His nose was a bit upward, as if to say _I'm superior. See? I don't even have the same nose as you. And look at your ears. They are so..._ My fantasy was interrupted by my captor.

'So, now I guess you'll like to wake the other one' He said. His voice was pleasent and soft, like a hot chocolate in the middle of a snowstorm.

' _The other one_? Who's _the other one_?' I asked. He pointed behind me and I turned around. There, in a plastic chair that matched mine, was my sister. Her head was droping forward and her blond hair covered her face. She was obiously sleeping. I approached her.

'Laila. Hey, Laila.' I shook her head gently. It didn't work. I shook it a "bit" more hard. She fell off the chair.

I looked at my captor with a frown in my face. 'How comes **she** is not tied to the chair, Mr. Unfair?'

'Firstly, because she didn't kik us nor tried to scape when we brought you here. Second, my name's not Mr. Unfair.'

'What is it, then?'

'I'm...' He was interrupted by someone standing in the doorway. She was wearing a school uniform, but her feet were bare. Kiara instantly recognised her. The girl obiously didn't see Kiara. She was looking at I'm Not Mr. Unfair.

'Friedgy' She pronounced his name _or what Kiara suposed was his name_ like _free-edge-e._ Her tone was deadly searious. Then she put on a smiley-puppie face, like Kiara had seen her do whenever she wanted something. Just what good old Mish would do. 'Where's the bathroom?'


	3. Escape plan?

Chapter 3

Laila's P.O.V.

When Laila woke up, she was lying on a soft blanket spread over a cold stone floor. She slowly opened one eye, then the other one. She sat up and inspected her surroundings.

The room was small and the walls were bare. To her right, there were two plastic chairs. In one of them there was some rope, and the other one was lying on its side. To her left, she saw an open door that led into God-knew-what. She felt fresh air coming from the doorway, so she stood up and went out of the room. She started exploring.

Michelle's P.O.V.

Michelle laughed at her. Ok, she knew she shouldn't, but her face had been just priceless.

She had been playing "Uno" with Kiara, while exchanging stories. Friedgy had given them the game so they wouldn't get bored. Kiara still couldn't believe that she had befriended their captor's bodyguard, but then again Michelle had a talent for seeming nice to people.

They were all serious, discussing who had the best chances of winning the game, when they heard a scream. They played their last move _Michelle won_ and run out of the room, towards where the yelling was coming from.

When they entered the room, they found Laila _Kiara's big sister_ with a metal stick on her hand, and a foot on Friedgy's stomach. When Laila saw them she stared at them in shock, and that gave Friedgy enough time to stand up and take the stick from Laila's hand.

'So, the sleeping princess woke up' Kiara said. She walked up to Friedgy and took the stick. 'Now, no more hitting each other, please. We all want to stay alive, yes?'

'You know this crazy stick stealer lunatic?' Laila asked in shock. As Michelle said, her face was priceless.

After doing all the explaining and everything, Laila seemed to calm down a bit. She still didn't trust Friedgy, but she didn't do any more attempts of trying to kill him. After some minutes of silence, Laila said:

'So, what's the escape plan?' The other two girls stared at her without understanding. Laila frowned. 'You mean you didn't make an escape plan, yet?'

'Well…' started Kiara. She looked over at Michelle, who sighted and finished her sentence.

'Help is coming. Don't ask how we know, you don't want to know.'

At that moment, the room became pure light, and the three of them blacked out.


	4. Demeter

Chapter 4

Kiara's P.O.V.

The rushing wind that came from the window hit her with force in the face. It made her eyes sting and her hair tickled her neck. But she liked it. It felt good to know that at least something in the world was normal and free. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She was half asleep when Mish sat down next to her.

'Hey' she said. Kiara opened her eyes and smiled at her best friend. They had known each other since forever, and they always met whenever they could. 'Do you know what happened back there?'

Kiara turned around, and for the first time in her live she could see fear in Michelle's eyes. Mish was a really brave person who almost never showed fear. The only time she had looked like this.. Gods, she couldn't think about it. It will only make her cry, and she didn't think Michelle will get reasurance if she started crying. She just laghed instead.

'You remember that godess you called dragon-freezer?' she said. As Mish nodded, she continued. 'Well, I think she transported us to this van so she could get us to wherever she plans to get us.'

'Interesting use of words, you have'

'Shut up, Mish.'

'No, it's true. You sound ridiculus, K'

'Love you too'

Then Laila came into the room, and they went silent. She didn't really know what her sister was thinking, but she could tell it wasn't good. Laila hadn't met Michelle before, and Michelle only knew the parts of Kiara's older sister that she had told her at the parc and at the school. And that wasn't much. Suddendly, she catched a glimpse of yellow in their path, and she stared in horror as a mass of yellow grew and engulfed the front of the van with such force the SUV went sideways. The three girls fell to the floor and Fredgy, who had been driving, fell unconcious to the floor. Kiara stood up and headed to the door, but a lady that looked 40 years old stopped her. Kiara was pretty sure the lady hadn't been there a moment before. Kiara was about to make some stupid copment, like _Well, I suppose you're a godess._ Or _Get out of the way!_ When the lady talked:

'Hello, my dears. I'm Demeter, godess of agriculture, and i've came here to save you. Now close your eyes, or you'll be reduced to nothing.'

And with that, she turned to pure light. But the girls had been too stuned to move, and Kiara realized, too late, that if she saw a godesses true form, she will didintegrate. But there was nothing she could do now. She heard Laila scream, and then she lost conscience.


	5. My idols!

Chapter 5

Laila's P.O.V.

Her head was spinning. Every bone in her body hurt, and all she could see were dark, purple dots. As she started to feel her hands, she Heard voices. They were coming from directly in front of her, but she couldn't move.

'…don't think that's it. Demeter wouldn't have brought them here if they were mere mortals.' A femenin voice said. A male one answered:

'Well, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have been able to pass throught Thalia's pine's barrier without the goddesses help.'

Next to Laila, something moved, and both voices stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. Then the girl talked again:

'She's moving'

Laila was starting to recover her sight. She could see the speakers now. The boy had nice black hair blown up to the side. His sea-green eyes sparked with happiness and every other part of his face smiled. He was holding hands with the girl.

She had blonde, long hair like most of the girls in Laila's class. All of them were pretty dumb. But this girl didn't look dumb. Her stormy-gray eyes were constantly moving, as if expecting someone to attack. Sadly, after what had happened in the last days _had it already been days?_ Laila believed the blonde girl had a good reason to do it.

As she watched, the boy rolled his eyes.

'And you say you're a daughter of Athena.'

She pushed him gently away:

'Shut up'

That's when someone stood up at Laila's left, which caused someone on Laila's right to scream and Laila to open he reyes up and grab the bed sheets so hard she got her legs pinned on them and fell to the floor.

Michelle's P.O.V.

She had stood up as son as her body obeyed her. She had been an hour awake before that happened, but as son as she did it, chaos exploted in the room. She Heard screaming and someone falling to the floor. Then her two favourite heros came forward to help them.

She had recognised them as son as she saw them. How could she not? They had been her favourite fictional couple since she was twelve. And that was to say… three years ago.

Percy was just as Viria had drown him, tall and handsome, yet suspicious to anybody who wanted to keep their safety. He was perfect.

Then there was Annabeth, with her blonde hair and her smug smile she was beautiful. Not Aphrodity beautiful, but still. Michelle's bigest dream had come true.


	6. Percabeth

Chapter 6

Kiara's P.O.V.

Kiara had done the imposible many times. Once when she was 13 she had been about to jump to the pool from the tranpolin, when everythink starting looking blurry, and when she saw everything again, she was in her bed and the day repeated itself. Then once when she was 9, she had gone to a birthday party with a girl she hated, and the day went super fast, and Kiara couldn't remember anything from that day.

But what happened the day she met Percy and Annabeth outnumbered all the others.

After the chaos that was armed, and all the screaming and all, the couple tried to explain who they were, but Michelle screamed:

'Are you really Percy and Annabeth? Son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena? Does that mean the stories are real? Did you really go to Tartarus? Is there really such thing as a pegasus?' And on and on it went. Kiara didn't understand much about it, just the bits Mish had made her learn.

As son as Michelle calmed down, they explained the whole 'we are demigods' thing, and Michelle asked if they were too.

'I don't think so. I mean, we have both our parents, don't we?' Laila said. Everybody looked at her. It was the first time she had spoken, and they didn't know her yet. The sisters presented themselves. Michelle had already done so.

'We don't think so either. But Demeter wouldn't have simply brought you here for no reason. You must be important.' Annabeth said. 'But now, I think it would ben ice if you took a shower.

Laila's P.O.V.

After they got showered, Annabeth, Piper and Clarisse (Annabeth's friends) Took each of them to visit the camp. Annabeth went with Kiara, Clarisse with Mish, and Piper with Laila. Piper was really nice, and she talked about her camp with much love, but when she told Laila she could charmspeak, Laila got a bit scared. But she loved the camp.

Then Piper asked her a lot of questions, and at the end, she decided Laila couldn't be daughter of any of the gods in the camp.

'You'll have to talk to Chiron. Maybe he has some advice.' Piper said.

'Alright, thank you really much for showing me around Camp Half-Blood. I love the views from here. Where will I sleep? And the others?'

Suddendly she heard a horse coming, and as she turned around, she saw Chiron.

'Well. I think the Oracle wants to see you.'


	7. Camp Half-Blood

Chapter 7

Michelle's P.O.V.

The camp was as amazing as she had already imagined. Everything had been explained to her in Rick Riordan's books, so Clarisse didn't have much to explain. The daughter of Ares was nice, but a bit harsh when it came to people. But she got along just well with Mish, who was more like an animal.

While they were at the arena where they trained with swords, Michelle tried a lot of weapons. The knife was no use, but she could manage just well with a sword. She was going to try another type of knife, when she saw it. It was the colour of the night, and it looked awesome.

Michelle runned towards the bow and arrows that were thrown in the floor. Clarisse opened her mouth to say something, probably "Be careful!", but Michelle alredy had her hands on the bow. She grabbed an arrow, and threw it in the direction of a red haired girl that was coming in their direction. The girl held an apple… Correction, she didn't. The arrow pierced right through the middle and threw the apple to a tree where it got stuck.

Michelle was ashamed. She hadn't meant to ruin the girl's snack, nor had she looked where she aimed, but the damage was already done.

The girl stood there, with her eyes like plates. Michelle and Clarisse rushed forward to the girl. She was wearing a casual blue blouse and a pair of jeans that were covered in paint. Her face was covered in freackles and she had sky blue eyes.

'I'm so sorry.' Michelle said. 'I'll get you another apple.'

The girl just laughed.

'Sorry? That was awesome! I'm guessing you're Michelle?'

'How dids you know? And anyways, who are you?'

'I'm Rachel Elisabeth Dare. And I'm the Oracle here. I was searching for you because the Oracle's spirit told Chiron she needed to talk to you and your friends.'

'Alright. Let's go.'

But before they could go, Michelle turned to Clarisse and asked her:

'Can I keep this bow?'

Clarisse smiled.

'Of course. Nobody used it anyways.'

Michelle hesitated.

'And one more question. What is your weapon?'

'This is my weapon' The girl said, unshelting a sword. 'I call it Maimer'

Behind her, someone snickered. 'Lamer', he said. The moment he closed his mouth, he regreted having talked. All laugh went out of his throat as the point of an arrow was pointed at his throat. The boy had seen Michelle through her arrow at Rachel's apple, and he didn't want his throat stuck in a tree trunk.

Clarisse laughed ar the boy's shocked expresion.


	8. The Oracle

Chapter 8

Kiara's P.O.V.

The first thing Kiara noticed about Annabeth, was she was weird. She absolutely wanted to be her friend.

After the camp's tour, a dryad came to tell Annabeth something. Kiara knew what a dryad was, because they had made her run with them. She hadn't won them, but she hadn't lost either. They had arrived at the same time. Kiara had wanted a second time, because she was really competitive, but she hadn't got one. All the dryads looked strange at her, as if nobody had ever gone as fast as them.

Anyways, Annabeth and she went to a room, as the dryad had told Annabeth the Oracle wanted to see her. There she found Mish and Laila, who had already finished their tours as well. There was also a red-haired girl about Annabeth's age, who presented herself as Rachel, the Oracle. Then she closed her eyes and fell backwards. Luckily, Annabeth was right behind her and ready to catch her. When she opened her eyes again, they were bright green.

Laila's P.O.V.

She screamed. I mean, if you just made a friend, and suddenly she has neon eyes, I don't know what **you** will do. But Laila screamed.

Rachel turned towards her, and she covered her mouth, regretting having screamed. The Oracle reached out and opened her mouth. Instead of sound, a mist as green as her eyes came out. It formed shapes, and those shapes kept shifting. But after turning from a snake to a bear, it stopped. The bear spoke:

'Three girls, this quest will take;

To the north, the cold they'll head;

And there their past will be;

As clear as the mothers' eyes.'

And she passed out. Laila went over to help Annabeth drag Rachel to the couch. After that, Mish whispered something in Annabeth's ear, and Annabeth giggled. Then they looked at Kiara. Annabeth whispered something at Laila's sister and Kiara looked at her older sister. She shook her head and the three of them went to the couch were Rachel was laying. They drew a moustache on her face and they wrote something in her forehead she couldn't see without looking like she was interested in what they were doing.

But when Rachel woke up, fifteen minutes later, she did read it. And she immediately face-palmed. Rachel didn't notice and went out for dinner. Laila was about to follow, but Annabeth told her to wait inside. She said there was a show coming.

Sure enough, ten seconds after she said it, Rachel stormed in and went to the mirror. There she saw her moustache and a big "Approach, seeker" in the middle of her forehead. The three bad-doers were doing all they could to not laugh, but Laila couldn't resist. The look in the Oracle's face was too funny. She busted into laugh, and after five seconds of everyone looking at her weird, Kiara and Mish followed her example. Annabeth did the same, and soon enough, even Rachel was laughing hard.

After a couple of minutes of laughing, a camper came to take us to dinner. He said they had been searching for us everywhere, and couldn't find us. Percy came right after him. That's when Laila noticed he didn't have feet. The camper, not Percy. He had goat legs. But thinking of all the weird things that had happened that day, she wasn't scared.

She walked forward to go for dinner, but slipped. She would have fallen but, somehow she reached two centimetres before touching the floor, and stood up again. She cleared her throat and went to the door.

Everyone was staring at her strange, as if she had made a miracle. But Laila was used to that kind of thing. She called it good luck, and she tried to hide it. So she told the others to move their butts or they'll be late for dinner.


End file.
